The Creation of The Faunas
by Brafez senior
Summary: I had a dream in the morning about the creation of the Faunas. So, I created this. Leave a review if you want to. Chapters of Gods Among Us will be posted on this weekend. Takes place during Ariad's and Brafez's second year at Beacon.


**_Some say the Faunas are abominations of life. Others say that they have not been given a fair chance at life, beings held down by the humans who have had a tyrannical rule over their lives. The only reason why we hold them down is because we created them, in a lab several centuries ago. We had used terrible methods, but in the end, the Eve to the Faunas was born by one man; Dr. Wihelm Oobleck. And that, is where our story begins._**

* * *

Somewhere in Vytal, many years ago...

Dr. Wilhelm Oobleck worked vigorously, trying to keep his heart rate below the norm. He pushed several keys before a long blaring alarm went off, signaling the end of his creation.

"Damn, another failure! Why won't this work?"

"Perhaps Mr. Oobleck, because you are working yourself to the bone. I, as well as the rest of the science commity, have a proposition for you." Oobleck spun around, seeing Saturnera Piiere enter his lab, staring at his failed creation. The creation in question was a man with several animalistic features. She touched a button on his dashboard, sending the creature away to a better place. Piiere put one of her hands on her hip, resting another on the dashboard. "We need results. Mankind is doomed without this in their midst. If you can't create it, we'll just get someone else. You have four days to create a scapegoat, Dr. Oobleck, so I suggest you work fast." She left before Oobleck could respond.

"Four days! That's preposterous, I could never- Look. It can't be done, I've tried everything! Cows, pigs, bulls, it's just not working!"

"Have you tried cat yet?" She called over her shoulder, smirking as she walked away.

"Cat...cat, cat, cat. Of course! Why havent I inputted cat after all this time!" He said as he zipped around, gathering the materials needed for the input of cat genomes. He entered the data before he got results, a fifty-two percent chance of working.

"This'll work, but I need a code name for this project! Oh, how about Gr3yhound? That sounds dignified. The science community will never accept this! But it's the only one that's worked. Arg, blast these infernal machines!" He exclaimed, entering the six-digit code that would allow him to send a message to Piiere. 'It worked...' She answered him back. 'Good, the community approves. But remember this; No Attachments.' 'In this line of work, I've yet to become attached to anyone at all. You needn't worry about me.' 'Good, ending conversation.' 'Ending conversation.' He finished typing. He looked up at the brand new test tube. A wireframe of his project lay inside, before several bones constructed themselves into position. A beep on his monitor signaled the start of the project. He looked down at the progress: Twelve percent complete. _Soon_... He thought. _Soon_.

* * *

The bell rung signaling the end of lunch was near. Ariad finished her spin on the heavily recounted tale of the creation of the Faunas.

"Is that true? That your species was created in a lab?" Yang asked, her head on her palm, enthralled by the tale.

"Hell if I know, I just heard the tale from my mother." Ariad said as she wrapped her arm around Brafez's, walking away from the table team RWBY was currently sharing with team JNPR.

"That's not the entire tale is it?" Brafez asked, still wondering where his girlfriend's species originated from.

"No, the scientist created the Faunas, who fell in love with him. Piiere realizing this, killed Oobleck before the fauna could express her feelings to him, which he had shared the same feelings with. The fauna killed Piiere before she ran away, giving birth to a girl. What happened next is lost to many. Except for me. I'll tell you the rest sometime. I don't know when. Some say the Fauna's name was Pellier Greyhound, but no one knows that it's the truth." She said leading them to their next class.

"Waitaminute... Ariad! Get back here!" He was stunned into silence before he chased after her. His pure-bred Faunas girlfriend merely laughed as she ran into class, taking a seat with Brafez right next to her.

* * *

**I had a dream about the creation of the Faunas this morning. So why not do it? **

**And to those wondering, Ariad is a pure-bred Faunas, but the tale she told is simply that, a tale.**


End file.
